The Traveller
by And a Pickle
Summary: The Doctor has a very special mission. 10th Doc. I do not mean to offend religion in any way! Standalone


The Traveller.

Written bySouless-tears on Monday 24th July 2006

Hiya, 'tis your good friendSara here, I bring you a fic which is based on the song 'A spaceman came travelling' sung by Chris de Burgh. I mean no disrespect to religion in any way with this story, it's just that whenever I hear this song, I think of the Doctor, yes, that is indeed how warped I am : D and I have actually meant to write this story since Xmas, so now my neighbours think I'm mad listening to crimbo songs on repeat in the middle of July X D

P.S I'm prepared to get a right old bashing for writing this but hey, when the muse comes, it's hard to shake off…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Doctor Who' or any 'Doctor Who' related articles henceforth mentioned in this story, they are trademarked by the lovely lady BBC. I also don't own the song 'A spaceman came travelling' that belongs to Chris de Burgh, but my lufferly friend Shaun does do a smashing rendition of it on guitar.

Now, on with the story… (the _italics_ are song lyrics)

_

* * *

__A spaceman came traveling on his ship from afar,  
'twas light years of time since his mission did start,  
And over a village he halted his craft,  
And it hung in the sky like a star, just like a star..._

The Doctor sighed and put the TARDIS into geo-stationary orbit. He had a job to do.

He left the TARDIS hanging in the sky and used the teleport function to get to the ground; there was a lot less chance of him getting spotted if he left it up there.

Once he reached the ground, he looked up and smiled. His beloved ship was shining, like a star, and casting a guiding light for him precisely where he needed to go. Still smiling, he headed off to his destination.

_He followed light and came down to a shed,  
Where a mother and a child were lying there on a bed,  
A bright light of silver shone round his head,  
And he had the face of an angle, and they were afraid..._

The Doctor reached a shed that was dilapidated, and falling apart, yet shone with a sort of ethereal beauty. Showing just how important the contents of this humble barn were.

The Doctor entered the room, and looked around, his gaze stopping on a young girl of about fourteen. She was glowing in the pale moonlight; black hair combed back and held in place under a white cloth veil. Blue eyes shining merrily in the light of a small lantern. There was no doubt about it, this was her.

Just then the girl looked up and gasped, she stopped cooing into the manger by her feet and stared wordlessly at the strange, glowing man in the pin-striped suit who stood before her.

_Then the stranger spoke, he said 'do not fear,  
I come from a planet a long way from here,  
And I bring a message for mankind to hear',  
And suddenly the sweetest music filled the air..._

"Mary?" The Doctor asked, and grinned when the young girl nodded, still too stunned to speak. "Right-oh then, well, as I'm sure you're aware, that's no ordinary baby boy in that manger." And again the girl nodded. "Good good, well, the big man upstairs sent me to give you a rather special message," And suddenly, beautiful music filled the room…

_And it went la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la..._

_la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la...  
Peace and goodwill to all men, and love for the child... _

The music spread out everywhere, waking most of the inhabitants of Bethlehem that night. Even the shepherds on the hilltop, and three wise men sitting astride some camels felt the awesome might of the song.

And back in the barn, the 'Angel' finished giving his message. "Now remember Mary, this little boy will one day save the whole world right, and though I do that on a daily basis, this will be much bigger and better alright! And years later, you will be remembered for your part in this whole thing, so, just keep at it yeah, and no matter how bad things seem, everything will be all right in the end," and with that, he gave the stunned Mary a wink and a grin, then disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Mary blinked, and suddenly remembered to breathe. Who was that man who had said these things, Why would it be her that would be remembered thousands of years later? What was so amazing about her? But before she had time to ponder these thoughts, the small sound of crying alerted her to her child's plight, and as she sat and cradled him in her arms, she heard a whooshing sound like nothing else, and then… Silence.

_And just before dawn at the paving of the sky,  
The stranger returned and said 'now i must fly,  
When two thousand years of your time has gone by,  
This song will begin once again, to a baby's cry...'_

2000 years in the future, on a council estate in the centre of busy London, 13 year old Rose Tyler was playing on the swings. When suddenly, a baby started to cry, and the most beautiful music she had ever heard came from no-where…

_And it went la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la..._

_la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la...  
Peace and goodwill to all men, and love for the child... _

And millions of light years away, sitting in a blue box that was bigger on the inside than the outside, The Doctor wiped away a single tear. Rose Tyler, if only she knew…

_Je Suis Fini!_


End file.
